Revision
by demonprosecutor
Summary: Phoenix invites the gang round for some revision help when Maya's exams cause some difficulty. Some spoilers for 3:5
1. Everyone Hates Revision

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Capcom, or PW, or any of that stuff. That's life. Face the facts.

"Maya."

She ignored him. Whether or not she could hear him was irrelevant. Pink Princess was on and nothing could stop her watching it. There was only one solution.

"NICK!! What did you go and do that for?!" yelled a distraught spirit medium, jumping up from the sofa, sending a box of innocent, unsuspecting popcorn flying.

Nick sighed and shook his head. He dropped the TV plug and started to pick the popcorn up. He continued his lecture form the floor.

"Maya, we both know that you and Pearl have spirit medium exams coming up. And we both know that this year they're going to be different."

Maya put on her sulking face. What was the point of testing spirit mediums on maths and stuff?

"I know you don't see the point," said the floor-voice, "But everyone needs an education. That's all that Kurain Village wants out of the exams, ok?"

"But I'll fail, and everyone will think that the new Kurain Master can't do anything!"

"You won't fail if you revise."

An eerie silence struck Wright & Co. as Maya stared at Phoenix with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Revise? You want me to … revise?"

Phoenix nodded that stupid nod he always nodded when he'd pointed out a contradiction and felt proud of himself.

"You must be mad."

"No, I'm not."

"But I don't know any of this stuff! Neither do you!"

"That's why I've got together a team of professionals. Franziska, Pearls, Miles, Iris, Godot and Larry are coming round. Well, Godot's on MSN video conversation link up, considering he's in prison and that. Don't ask why we invited Larry, he just assumed he was coming and I just couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes – and the fact that he threatened to whack me over the head with the Thinker if I _did_ say no."


	2. Nick Is Organised For Once

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the people below. Which is a shame, because they're my best friends in the world…I need to get out more.

"I don't know why I bothered to come here, Wright."

"Look, Edgeworth, your help will seriously be appreciated. You're about ten times smarter than any of us here!" said Phoenix. Not a wise move – it landed him with a few more whip-scars to add to his never-ending collection.

"Listen, fool. If we're going to get anything done at all, you're going to have to come up with a plan."

"I've got a plan!!"

There wasn't a decent table in Wright & Co., so everyone sat dotted round the room. Edgeworth and Franziska sat on the only two chairs behind the desk, Pearl sat under the desk, Iris sat on the windowsill, Maya sat on the floor to the right of the TV, Phoenix sat to the left of the TV, Larry sat on the TV for some reason, and Godot – well, he sat in the computer.

"Right," declared Phoenix, standing up and walking over to a flipchart with what he was about to say scribbled illegibly over it in red marker, "We're going to treat this like a court case. We start at nine and keep going till we get somewhere. If you've got a point to make, yell objection and point your finger randomly. Annoying people get penalized. Everyone is limited to seventeen cups of coffee per session."

"OBJECTION!"

"Shut it, Godot." Phoenix continued as Godot sulked on the other end of the MSN link up: "One subject per day. Let's try to keep whipping to a minimum, Franziska, and Pearls and Maya, no biting. Since we'll probably be here all day, we'll be having lunch here. We'll have a rota of who's cooking the food each day – seeing as we have twelve subjects and eight people, that means four people are going to have to cook twice. Also, seeing as Pearls is too small to reach the cooker, Maya has volunteered to help her. All with me so far?"

"What the hell are you going on about, Wright?" said a very confused Miles Edgeworth.

"Right, because of that, Mr Frilly Prosecutor, you're definitely cooking twice," muttered Phoenix as he scribbled a rota on a post it note.

"Well, I have to say, Nick, you're really organised today!" beamed Maya proudly.

"Really?" exclaimed Phoenix, "I just made all that up on the spot!"

"But what about the board, pal? What about all those illegible scribbles?"

"That was just me and Pearls playing hangman. It's hard to write on a board, OK?"


End file.
